


This Summer is gonna be interesting

by ImMonMonArts



Category: Summer Camp Island (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Becoming Immortal, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Bloody, Consensual Underage Sex, Copyright don’t belong to me, Dumb Actions, F/M, Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbreak, Innocence, Loss of Identity, Loss of Parent(s), Monster Eating, Multi, Murder, No Smut, Secret Crush, Temporary Amnesia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Sex, aesthetic, hunger, i make it as I go, im sorry, lots of teardrops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-29 03:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMonMonArts/pseuds/ImMonMonArts
Summary: If you’re reading this please forgive me for ahead of time I promise to make this as normal and not weird as I possibly can and also I don’t own anything besides few pieces of fan art that’s it
Relationships: Alice Fefferman /Oscar Peltzer, Betsy Spellman/ Oscar Peltzer, Hedgehog/Oscar Peltzer, Lucy /Oliver, Max/Alexa





	1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of summer as we see a young hedgehog get ready to leave for her summer camp as she had got dressed in her usual burgundy sweater and her skirt she had been waiting forever to leave her house for the summer and now she will finally get to leave as she rushed down stairs to eat breakfast much to her surprise she seen her parents weren't there just a note saying.

Dear Hedgehog, Sorry something urgent came up at work so we had to come handle it but don't worry we asked mr.Leroy to take you the docs today just make sure to be prep and dominant break their fucking will with your gaze make sure none try to push you over and don't make friends make business deals and partners as well and since you're gonna be gone for a while I guess try making one friend as well and only one.

P.S. We Acknowledge your feelings with our regards Enjoy your summer honey  
Love Mom & Dad.

(Hedgehog POV)  
Well at least they left me a note I guess I'll just eat some breakfast before mr.Leroy gets here then  
What shall I make tho Pancakes,Waffles,Toast,Eggs,French Toast does sound good. Mann they're all good I know I'll make a bowl of cereal because I don't know how to cook well now where's the bowls again ah hah here we go now for the cereal and it's bland as hell bleeeehh but it's something so let's eat.  
8:00 a.m.

Argh where is mr.Leroy the boat leaves in 30 minutes I now I can make it if I run but that's a long way  
But I refuse to stay home for another summer let's go....yahhooooo.

8:30a.m.

I made it sorry mr.Le-

*Ring Ring*  
*Ring Ring*  
*Ring Ring*

H-Hell-

HEDGEHOG WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK IT UP THE FIRST TIME IT HAD RANGED AND ALSO WHY DID MR. LEROY YOU COULD'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED OR SOMETHING.

did she pick up?  
Yes!  
Oh thank god!

Anyway Hedgehog we just wanted to call you before you left remember wh-  
Wha- The Not- Said- 

Mom I have to go the boats are coming and plus there's a bunch static for some reason  
Oh ok remember make acquaintances and be dominant   
Yeah love you too! Mom  
I acknowledge your feelings as well hedgehog.

Phone hangs up

As I got on the boat I seen that most kids were with their parents looking around and some were sitting down enjoying the ocean smell.As I looked at the city it looked so small from that distance and I might as well take a good little nap till we get to our destination but I'm still a little curious why summer camp is so far *shrugs shoulders * I'm just glad not to be home this summer.

But before I could close my eyes I seen a flash next thing I know I was knocked out.

(End of Hedgehog's POV)

As the boat was sailing through the sea to the island with all its passengers knocked unconscious as three girls flew on the boat and took control of it making sure everything went according to plan and as they put small tablets in the parents mouth.

???-are you sure this is right I mean won't they want to know their parents and where they came from as well.

???-oh you worry to much besides I already have taken that to mind as soon they get back on the boat. (snicker).

???-oh yeah that snickering is so not suspicious at all

???- uhh guys the boats is in the islands view I think it's time to go now.

???-Alright! That's all of them let's go.Hold on why are their two adult elephants where's their child...hmmm...oh well don't care to much anyway.

And with that they flew to the island getting the preparations completed.

————On The boat————

As everybody woke up to the sound of the whistle or horn on the boat telling them there here. As soon as they docked all of the kids ran out onto the beach and as hedgehog was leaving she seen two very concerned elephants looking for their child

?!-Don't worry I'm sure he's just down there with all the others having a good time making new friends that's all.

Sue-I guess.  
?!-why don't you go give him his hoodie I'll wait for ya because I know how you two will just be there forever with the goodbyes.

Sue playfully elbows him in the gut.

Sue- Alright I'll be quick.

As The Elephant walked towards one of the counselors.

Oh hello there my name is Susie I'm one of the counselors here

Sue- oh wow my name is Sue! I'm just here to give you my special little guy's hoodie you know this is his first time being far from home try to help with his anxiety if ya can.

Oh what's his name?

Sue-It's Oscar Peltzer!

Oh well thank you then I'll make sure he gets it then have a safe trip back

And as she left and got back on the boat she started to feel light headed and sat down with her husband so as they sailed off her light headness became worse as blood started to come from her nose and as her husband tried to help her up he started to feel it himself he started to vomit As he looked at the other parents were screaming in pain most of them were wailing in their own blood while from the island view it sounded like they were saying goodbye but they're crying because they know that this will be the last time that they will see their children. As sue got up and said (WE ALL GOTTA LEAVE SOMEDAY ITS ALLRIGHT TO CRY SOMETIM-) more blood is coming out of her nose as starts to lose consciousness she uses the strength to crawl to her husband as they locked their hands and closed their eyes for the final time. Every adult on board has passed away

(Oscar we love you so much enjoy your summer make friends okay!)

As the boat sailed off into the distance the three counselors knew what they had done and agreed to never say anything till the time comes as they transformed back into their witch clothing and as the inhabitants of the island revealed themselves.

Alright babies you thought you were coming to a normal camp you are sorely mistaken this is a magical camp for beings that are magic themselves and though were your counselors don't come crying to me about your dumb little baby problems especially that mommy's little boy.

Susie this speech gets scary every time I hear it don't scare them now  
Oh relax they love it. DO YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR CABINS BABIES 

YEEEAAAHHH!!!

Told ya!

As she took the kids to their new homes hedgehog stay behind to take it all in that were she is right now and since she calm now she's gonna to her new cabin inside it was a bunch of cool stuff she had a tv, and a bookshelf, her bed was so soft that she felt like she would sleep for two days straight as she started to unpack a small hand grabbed her foot it was transparent monster

-Woaaaahh

Don't be dramatic darling I'm only here to tell that this room is mine and I will not give up easy.

Uh...okay

And just so you know under the bed is my space and only my space if you come under here I will kill you and leave your bones to dry.

Gee I get it you don't have to be a jerk I'll just put my shoes by the door then

That's what I thought

2 hours later

Finally done it took me two hours but I'm finished

Attention all campers since it's the first night of camp we want you all on the beach for a little get together now hurry it up.

Well might as well I need to make some friends my age anyway( i might even get a summertime love.) I can't wait

Oh honey you need too.  
Shut up you

As she left her cabin the monster went and read her diary

How dare she I'm gonna read her diary just for that...oh...my I'm just like my father aren't I.

As he looks at one of the accessories they nodded at him

Yur father did not I repeat did not respect secrets at all.

Oh...well at least he was a good man thanks grandma 

Yur welcome child

Back to Hedgehog as she got closer she started to see more kids come out of there cabins but she waited and just waved at most of them as she was walking one kid named Max came up to talk with her since they were going to the same place anyway.

Hi I'm max 

Oh hi I'm Hedgehog   
(He's kinda cute)

Is this your first time coming to a summer camp

*Gasp* How did you know

I have SUUUUUPPPPEERRR PPPOOOWWWEERRRSSS!

She laughed at him as if anyone could have super powers as they got closer to the beach they seen the whole camp all dancing and enjoying their time together even the counselors were getting into it as well I started to run so I can get in there and do the same and the little d.j. Put on a song that caused everyone to go crazy.

I do not own this bitch I'm a fanfic writer Fuck! Enjoy Bitches

33 by Polo G

Yo, ayo  
High off ecstasy and that codeine what I'm sippin' (What I'm sippin')  
This new Glock got .33, Scottie Pippen (Scottie Pippen)  
Bitch, all of my niggas bangin' C's  
Like we Crippin' (Like we Crippin')  
Girl, you got what I need, what I been missing (What I'm missing)  
Let's take that chance, want you to see that I'm different (Oh)  
Back then, tryna find myself  
I couldn't believe how I was trippin' (Oh)  
No neighbors in the mountains, palm trees  
That's how I'm living (That's how I'm living)  
Every time that I pop out  
Bustdown VVs, designer drippin' (Designer drippin')  
Bitch, I'm from Chiraq, when it get hot, they bring them TECs out  
Better watch your back or you'll be on that corner stretched out  
Quick to change a nigga standin' tall with his chest out  
And they like headshots, it won't make sense to bring a vest out  
Shit be devastatin', you find out your homie checked out  
Parents lose control, don't know her daughter havin' sex now  
Niggas hatin', I'm gettin' paper, that's what they pressed 'bout  
Went down the wrong path, switched it up and chose the best route  
I ain't used to have it all, I used to feel left out  
'Member I was broke, ain't have a dollar, I was stressed out  
Now I'm tryna get richer, like Blast, let's bring the jets out  
Bitch, I need like ten bathrooms up in my next house  
High off ecstasy and that codeine what I'm sippin'  
This new Glock got .33, Scottie Pippen  
Bitch, all of my niggas bangin' C's like we Crippin'  
Girl, you got what I need, what I been missing  
Let's take that chance, want you to see that I'm different  
Back then, tryna find myself, I couldn't believe how I was trippin'  
No neighbors in the mountains, palm trees, that's how I'm living  
Every time that I pop out, bustdown VVs, designer drippin'  
Got a baby .40 with a new extended clip inside  
For any problem, bitch, it's .22 up in this clip of mine  
My peoples lookin' up to me, so no, I can't be victimized  
I got so much pent-up anger, I just wish a nigga tried  
You gon' die before you blink, yeah, that's gon' be a quick demise  
The world be so fucked up, that shit'll have you sick and tired

1 1/2 hour later...

We were all sitting round the camp fire telling stories , making s'mores, and I'm pretty sure the younger ones are probably asleep already it felt right and good this is what I've been missing all my life this is amazing...no exhlirating I've never had so much fun in my life and this is only the first night.

Susie- Alright babies listen up it's getting dark so return to your cabins for the night. Tomorrow you lots will be introducing each other got it.

(All): Awwww c'mon  
That's Unfair  
Yeah why do we gotta go to bed   
It makes no since  
Really  
*yawn*I guess but still not cool tho.  
Ok  
Auuugghhhh

Susie- Oh Shut Up!

They all had shut up

Susie- Betsy! Alice! Can you take care of them I have some business to take care of. (Summons her broom)

With that she flew off on her broom with something blue like in her hand as hedgehog wondered what it was she was magically picked up and being taken to her cabin just like everyone else just as she was in front of her cabin the magic poofed away making her fall on her tush.

Hedgehog-Oww that hurt couldn't you be any gentler maybe.

???-hey are you alright.

Hedgehog-huh oh yeah just a little mark but I'll be fine.

???-oh well see ya.

Hedgehog- w-wa..wait I don't know your name

???-oh well I'll tell you tomorrow then but right now I'm very sleepy so yeah uh goodnight.

As the girl left hedgehog just shrugged and went in her cabin to sleep and when she went in she had seen a box and a letter in a envelope it said

Dear Hedgehog, 

My apologies I have been informed to tell you this but due to a terrible accident happening at a workplace environment it has taken the lives of your parents. We are terribly sorry please forgive us we understand if you want to sue us once you return you have our regards.

Hedgehog-T..Th..this c-can't...be h-h-appe...nni...nng please god this has to be a nightmare please just let me *hic* w..wa..wake..*cough* up...please.

Oh Hedgehog dear I'm so sorry I'll just let you have sometime to grieve honey.

And with that he left and never came back

She wasn't the only one either everyone has gotten one as well but different deaths   
Murdered  
Suicide  
Hit and Run  
Exploding Car  
Drowned   
Passed away mysterious   
O.D.  
Low Health  
Home Invasion  
And many more after that.

Everyone: MOMMA! PAPA! *CRYING* PLEASE LET THIS BE SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE I DON'T WANNA BELIEVE THIS!!!!

As the spirit of their parents would fly into their cabins but they can't see them nor feel them they can't do anything they just sat there and looked at their child cry there little hearts out.

While from a far distance the three counselors watched as they let those children cry every little tear  
As even Betsy and Alice started to shed tears.

Betsy- are you sure this was right I mean it's a little dark don't cha think

Susie looked at her and smiled 

Susie-Nah they'll get over it besides I made sure they went out with a painless death didn't I.

Alice- I don't wanna see this can we just cast spell already this hurts to look at.

Susie&Betsy-Uh huh let's do this!

As the three witches raised their arms to cast the spell over the grieving children.

Memorisis Dislusionus Toponus Iclair

And with that all the children had fallen asleep.

Dark Queen by Lil Uzi Vert

Dear momma  
I don't wanna sign off (no way)  
Outchea getting commas (count up)  
Like my dad, I'm a grinder (oh yeah)  
She don't want me locked up (locked up)  
Momma I'm gon' wash up (wash up, yeah)  
Whip my wrist it lock up (yeah)  
All my diamonds rocked up (oh yeah)  
I don't wanna sign off (woah)  
Momma love me so I can do no wrong (do no wrong)  
Momma in the trap so this her favorite song (favorite song)  
I'm gon' get them racks lil baby they so long (so long)  
Said I wasn't nothing but I came in strong (strong)  
You got the best advice but I won't call (no way)  
I know I'm grown so I do not need ya'll (I got it)  
And if I get locked up, mom change the law (oh yeah)  
You fix everything...

Susie-They'll never know now can we go to sleep we gotta long day tomorrow   
Betsy-Yes  
Alice-I couldn't agree more 

They summoned their brooms and flew off to their respectable cabins for the night but before Susie went inside she had to say

Welcome To Camp Babies! Ha *snort* ha ha

And she turned in for the night as everyone who was on the island has fallen asleep. But while afar from the island there was a being in the water he was soaked he couldn't move only thing that could was the waves as he was being pushed by them.

???:is that an island oh thank god im saved *grunts* ow oh yeah forgot I can move just yet I hope when I get there someone who take this out I don't even know how I'm alive right now *coughs up blood* aw shucks probably should've kept my mouth shut *falls unconscious* uuugghhh.

Look up to God, put my head in the sky  
Losses after losses, I just wonder why  
People think I'm trippin' like my shoes untied  
If it wasn't for the music, would've gave up now

???:where have I heard this song from

Sue- My special little guy it's not your time just yet you have to survive just a little longer okay  
Osc-

???:*Gasp* oww who was that...and why was she singing...and what did she mean my time...oh this is confusin oh hey it's morning that means I'm he-

As he was washed ashore he still couldn't move due large piece of metal through his appendix the only thing he can do is just lie there and hope someone will see him.

???:I..I'm..s-sorry miss elephant ma'am I couldn't do it

Yes you can 

???: *GASP* She's right I refuse to die

Ooh boy I love walking on the beach while everyone asleep oh hello there sir do you need some help.

???: Yes please

Might I have your name

???: my...name.......what...what...is...my....name

Oh so you don't have one then I'll give one then I shall call youuu mr.elephant

How's that sound mr.elephant  
???:yeah that. I like the sound of tha- *passed out*

Hey mr. elephant don't you die on me just yet  
Pulls out a whistle and blows it and a few minutes later and Alice came on her broom.

Alice-oh my gosh are you alright  
Yeah mr.elephant is just knocked out

Alice-That's even worse! I gotta get him to the infirmary quick

As she picked up the unconscious elephant and got on her broom and flew as faster than she ever flown before.

Alice-Betsy!Susie! We got a elephant down I repeat elephant down I'm taking him to the infirmary can one of you meet me there please he's losing a lot of blood as we speak!

Betsy- I'm on my way now!

End of chapter 1


	2. Oh Hello There!

It was Dark and cold I saw a door and when I got closer to it opened itself and inside were two big elephants one was sipping coffee and the other was singing a strange but familiar tune as he approached them they automatically felt that he was there and looked at him and said.

Sue-Look up to God, put my head in the sky. Andy-(Put my head in the sky)  
Losses after losses, I just wonder why.Andy-(I wonder why, I wonder why)  
People think I'm trippin' like my shoes untied.Andy-(Like my shoes untied)  
If it wasn't for the music, would've gave up now.Andy-(I cry in the, I cry in the)  
As they both got up and walked towards him and continuing their little song.  
Both:I cry in the dark, that's why it seem alright  
But I know that I'm special, not the average type  
It's alright to cry sometimes  
It's gon' be okay, gon' be fine

As they got close as they can and pulled him into a hug and as the room began to turn pitch black the two elephants started to fade away from the room but before they left both of them put their hands on his chest and made a line across his chest.

Goodbye my son we love you.

Excuse Me?

Awaken

What?

Betsy-Awaken Child!

*Gasp* Holy Crap!

Betsy-Oh good that woke you up

Aaaaaahhhh! Pretty Girl.

As he fell out the bed and ran through the door as fast as he could but when he did he had also ran into Alice rubbed her head when she opened her eyes she looked down and seen his "Elephant" and blushed.

Alice- Oh my. You're Awake

Aaaaahhh there's another pretty girl here as well aaaAahhhh!

Alice-My he's fast!  
Betsy-Alice! Have you seen that kid run through here  
Alice-Uh yeah he ran towards camp. How long till he realizes he buck naked?  
Betsy-Oh. Well okay then.

Wait a Minute to process what they just said.

Both- He went towards the camp and he's naked!

As they both flew towards the camp like a jet in search of that kid

Betsy- for a injured kid he sure can move around fast.  
Alice nodded  
Betsy- Wait! He's buck fricking naked we gotta catch him quick before Susie sees him

Back at Camp

As all the campers were waking up to get some breakfast and got dressed in their usual clothing and walked out their cabins as happy and giddy as ever.

As hedgehog was getting ready to walk out she noticed a box in it were some new clothes there was a hat a purple pointy hat, a burgundy shirt,a dark blue skirt & undershorts with a velvet streak on them and some purple slides.

(This was all I could draw for her please I hope u like it.)

Back to the story

Hedgehog-Alright I'm off!

As soon as she took a step outside there was a scream she looked which way it came from but when she turned to see a buck naked elephant boy bust through the woods.

Hedgehog,Alexa,Lucy,Ava,Barb,Howard,Mortimer,Blanche-aaaaaaaaAAAAaAaaAAAAaAaaaaahhhhhhhhhh put some clothes on you freak.

That stopped him dead in his tracks as he turned around and walked towards them and kindly asked.

Um excuse me but what are clothes.

Hedgehog- wait you don't clothes are you a nudist

She said as she looked him in the eyes and only his eyes

What's a nu-die-sit

Hedgehog- Are you trying make me mad on the second da-

Zap at the boy elephant's feet

All: Woah!

Alice- hey stay still

This frightening the young elephant caused him to run away

Betsy- Alice! You almost hit everyone you gotta be more careful  
Alice-Oh! Sorry everyone but we gotta catch that guy

As she pointed at the elephant tip toeing away

AaaaaaaAaaaaahhh the pretty girls are back!

Alice-Thanks for the compliment! But not this time.

As she shot a magic spell towards him he seen a flare on it and grabbed it as soon as it came in contact with his palm it blew his right arm completely off.

Everybody else- His arm blew off

He then looks at his now vacant arm socket as blood was gushing out of it and he wasn't fazed he just picked up his detached arm and a new one started to form out of it.

There much better that happens way to mu-

He was tackled by Alice

AaaaAaahhh pretty girl! Get off me

Alice- sorry cutie not gonna happen! You gotta calm down put some clothes on.

I. SAID. GET. OFFFFFFF.

He sent her flying back towards Betsy and the others as they looked up they seen his eyes were glowing white his pupils made little x's but before he could move he fell to his knees coughing 

Too Hot! It Burns! AaaaaaaAahhh It Bur- (coughs up blood) why won't it heal what did you do to m- (falls unconscious)

Betsy- His wound opened back up quick get him!

Hedgehog-What is he?

Alice-He's an Elephant 

Hedgehog- Not That What is he?

Alice-Oh! By the looks of it I thinks he's a m-

Susie-He's a Camper. Nothing but a weird camper now disband and go eat some pancakes or something.

And with that they went to the mess hall for some breakfast 

Betsy-Phew That was a close one thanks Su-si-hehe how long did you know he was here.

Susie-Oh! I knew the entire Time. But that's not important what is though to do something with him and for the love of gosh please cover him up I can see his lower trunk. And it's quite impressive.

Both-SUSIE!!!

Susie- What! You both were thinking it. Anyway let's just take him to the infirmary.

And they all had poofed away right then and there but unknowingly hedgehog was paying attention to them the whole time.

Hedgehog- hey! you guys don't wanna know what he is

Lucy-I mean yeah but not now these pancakes are calling my name

Pancakes-Hey Lucy why don't we just tal- (gets eaten)

Lucy- mmm mama likey 

Hedgehog-Okay you enjoy those what about you guys

Max-Dude I just got here chill I saw everything when I was walking in here

Hedgehog-Oh! Wanna investigate with me then.  
Max-Yes! But after breakfast.  
Lucy-Me too!  
???-Me three!  
Hedgehog-who are you?  
???-Oh me I'm Alexa and my little sister is here too.  
Hedgehog-Oh! Ook nice to meet ya I'm hedgehog this is max and Lucy.  
Lucy-Yo!  
Max-Sup!  
Alexa-Nice to meet ya! Now back to the topic

Hedgehog-Oh yeah! After breakfast were find that out what he is they took him to the infirmary so let's go there then.

All-Yeah!

After they all had eaten their breakfast they planned a way to sneak a peek of the young elephant as they were getting ready to leave they seen  
Susie come in and she shot a dead shot look at the table of 4 and said.

Susie-Don't.Even.Think.about.it.

And walked back out

Lucy-Welp! She knows got any plans ol fearless leader.

As they looked at hedgehog as she was thinking of a plan in motion.

Hedgehog-I got it!  
Lucy-What is it  
Max-yeah  
Alexa-what'cha got.

As they leaned in to hear the plan she just thought of.

Lucy-That's so stupid! It's genius.  
Hedgehog-I know so let's do it.

As the four of them got up and walked out of the cafeteria and just as they walked towards Hedgehog's cabin Susie came out of nowhere and asked them.

Susie-Alright you 4 what and where do you think you're going.

Hedgehog-* getting ready to speak* t-  
Susie-Too late! I don't care

And with that she flew off in the distance 

Hedgehog-Alright she's gone let's go see him.  
Max-What about the other two  
Lucy-they're in the infirmary treating him   
Max-Oh...Nevermind then  
Alexa-Enough chit chat let's go and see him.

As they ran towards the infirmary Susie was watching from a distance and casted a sleeping spell on them to stop em in their tracks. First one was Lucy then Hedgehog Following max and finally Alexa.

Susie-sweet dreams babies.

I woke up in a library room there were books everywhere and only one table and there were two other people sitting and reading the books one said (The life of Lucy.) and the other one said (Lucy.)

Lucy-Hey those books you're reading who made them

What do you mean 

I think she's asking who is the author of them darling.

Oh well uh the author is Lucy she had made these books see

As he turned his book around to the back she was shocked on the back of it was her face on the biography.

Surprise it's you you're the author this book is made by you

Lucy-But I didn't make that I haven't even started yet so how come it's here in this li bra ry.

As she seen the room changed to a kitchen were the the female Aardvark was making coffee she gave the male one a cup and she had one herself 

Lucy darling the reason why your book is here because well how do I put thi-

She slammed her hands on the table

Lucy- cut that sadness crap! *sniff* I-I h-haven't even though about it so who are you *sniff* to tell me I made it huh 

* gasp*

As she looked up the female and Aardvark were holding their tears back though the female Aardvark couldn't hold it in her tears were already leaking  
And the male wasn't going to far from crying buckets as well

We are your biggest fans we've been here with you since birth and we love you we watched you grow into the young lady you are today *sniff*

And we cherish every moment we had with you never a dull moment with you we will hold you no matter what pit you fall deep in we love you 

Lucy

As the room started to dim down the two Aardvarks walked towards her and they got on their knees and hugged her all the way till the room was pitch black and they started to disappear 

Bye Lucy we are glad we got to see you again don't forget us we love you forever  
Okay.

Lucy- Oh *sniff* I-I love you too *sniff*  
Forgive me.

Lucy- I LOVE YOU TOO!

As she started crying till she can't anymore.

I woke up in a room where a little crib and a bunch of baby products as I walked over them to look and see what was in it  
Oh looks like someone is being impatient aren't we max.  
Max- who are you and how do you know my name  
As the female bat walked towards him and gave a pat on the head.  
Let's just say I know enough about you and your whole life ever since you were a little baby.

Max-Okay then how old am I   
12 about to turn 13  
You hate the feeling of being alone  
You like to exscersise   
You like waffles a lot   
You got your baseball cap from a famous baseball player  
And when your by yourself you like t-

Max-Okay that's enough I get it are you my guardian angel

Hmmm something like that

As she started to tear up the female bat walked towards the crib where max had been standing and bent down and hugged him which brought him into tearing up himself.

I love you max and don't you dare forget that you hear me no matter what I will always love you good or bad now do me a favor and have fun enjoy yourself and I'll see you when I see ya ok.

Max-*sniff* I-I-I p-promise you *sniff* so please stop crying you big ole softie *sniff* please.

That's my boy

As she stood up and picked up the baby inside the crib and gave max one last hug as the room started to descend into darkness as she started to disappear she gave him a smile and a fist pump

I love you max see ya.

Which left him alone as he started crying and wailing in the darkness all alone.

I woke up in a room filled with sports equipment and clothes and all of em smelled like a sweaty football team ran in garbage bags mixed with their own feescies 

Alexa- Bleh!

Oh don't be like that princess it could've smelled worse 

I was inside a business office there was two chairs faced the other way  
And a empty chair waiting for someone to sit in it. As I walked up and sat in it the first two chairs turned around and revealed two bigger versions of herself one was a male tho.

So I take it your being dominant like I said.

Oh don't be rude. Pardon her manners hedgehog 

Hedgehog-umm...pardon me but who are you and how do you know my name..*gasp*..wait are you me from the future.

Can I be rude now?

Yes.

*Ahem*What nonsense has filled your head enough to make your brain all wish washy like some child.

Hedgehog-But I am a child!

What was that?

Hedgehog- b-But I-I a-am a c-chi-child.

What did you say speak up girl!

Hey now you do realize she is a child.

Yes! She is our child our disappointment of a child

That hit Hedgehog deep for some reason like if she was hit by a pick up truck head on.

Hedgehog- w-Who-ho Ar-are you to sa-ay that you're not my mom.

Now's not the time I'm only here for a short time anyway.

Agreed but you need to apologize to her before we go.

Oh alright I'm sorry Hedge-

As she turned to see Hedgehog crying not intentionally just started the water works for no reason.

Honey what's wrong 

Yeah what's wrong my little encyclopedia.

Hedgehog- I-I d-don't know it just happen-

As the female hedgehog had hugged her child as tighter than she ever could and then the male joined in on the hug as well and they both started to cry as well.

Please forgive me my child I wish that you can become greater than me and your father.

Y-yes I'm glad I got to see you grow up to be who you are and now I'm going   
to make sure nothing else separates us

Hedgehog-t-thank you.

As the room started to descend into the dark they didn't let her go until the room had become all black and she looked up the two of them were gone and she was left all alone

We love you Hedgehog goodbye.

And then she woke up in her cabin it was another day she and the others slept through the day.

Max and Lucy- HEDGEHOG! HEDGEHOG! GET UP

Hedgehog- I'm up I'm up what'd I miss.

Max-never mind that come on there's a meeting in the hall and they got mozzarella sticks.

As she opened the door

Hedgehog-Ok let's go

At the mess hall

As everyone was chattering amongst themselves and as the three witches flew in on their brooms causing them to get the attention they needed as Susie said.

Susie-Yo! all eyes on me

They didn't even hear her so she said it again 

Susie-Ugh! All Eyes On Me

They still ignored her until

Alice-EVERYBODY SHUT UUPP!

Susie-Thank you Alice  
Alice-You're welcome.

Susie-As you may know yesterday there was incident involving an elephant let it be known we have dealt with it starting with today or tomorrow whenever he wakes up.

???-so what's his name 

Susie- his name is Oscar Peltzer and he is a 13 1/2 year old because his birthdays next Monday

Everyone chattering

Oh wow  
He old  
Can't wait to see him  
I hope he's handsome   
Oh seems you gotta crush on him  
Blah blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah blah  
Blah blah blah blah blah blah

While in the Infirmary oscar was knocked out on the bed 

It was dark and cold and there was bright colored door that came out of nowhere as I walked closer to it opened itself and inside I heard that familiar song again  
Sue-Look up to God, put my head in the sky. Andy-(Put my head in the sky)  
Losses after losses, I just wonder why.Andy-(I wonder why, I wonder why)  
People think I'm trippin' like my shoes untied.Andy-(Like my shoes untied)  
If it wasn't for the music, would've gave up now.Andy-(I cry in the, I cry in the)

Sue- Oh! You're back that was quick you didn't even get to make friends did ya  
Andy-Oh! Give him sometime I'll bet he'll have a hundred by the next time he visits us.  
Aren't I right so-

He noticed a big scar across his chest

Andy-That's a nasty little number but you took it like a champ huh! You're my son alright

U-um excuse me last time we met you meant to tell me something but I can't remember what it was exactly.

Sue-Oh! We just wanted to tell ya we love you

Um what is love?

Andy-Something that'll you experience in your life don't think to much about it my son

As the room started to fade into black the two elephants started to sing a song

Sue-Look up to God, put my head in the sky. Andy-(Put my head in the sky)  
Losses after losses, I just wonder why.Andy-(I wonder why, I wonder why)  
People think I'm trippin' like my shoes untied.Andy-(Like my shoes untied)  
If it wasn't for the music, would've gave up now.Andy-(I cry in the, I cry in the)

Both:I cry in the dark, that's why it seem alright  
But I know that I'm special, not the average type  
It's alright to cry sometimes  
It's gon' be okay, gon' be fine

Cause we all gotta leave some day and that's the scariest thing.  
Saying that brought a tear to the elephants eyes

Sue-That's my boy! Now wake Up 

No! If I wake up you two will just disappear again. And I need answers   
who Am I?  
What am I ?  
Wil-  
Sue-shhh!you have to live life for that to happen now please oscar Wake Up!

As he fell to his knees and started to sob even harder the two elephants had already left he was just there alone and the only thing he could do was sit there.

Both:Goodbye Oscar we love you!

P-ple-please don't go I need to know

WHO AM I!!!!!!!!!!

As he shot up in a bed covered in his own sweat and tears

W-wh-who am I-

Susie-You are Oscar!

What?

Susie-Your name is Oscar Peltzer! A.K.A a mommy's special little guy.

Oscar-So my name is Oscar?  
Oscar-Oscar?  
Oscar-O-Oscar!  
Oscar- Yes! I'm Oscar!!!

Susie- Ok! Only knew ya for a second and I hate you already.

Oscar-What's ha-tee

Susie-not ha-tee it's hate!

Oscar-Oh! Well then I hate you too miss!  
He said with a innocent smile that caused her heart to squeeze

Susie- I-I feel like a proud mother. Okay! *claps hands* go to sleep oscar you got your first day of camp tomorrow.

Oscar-Okay! Thank you miss.

As Susie closed the door she seen that he was not going to sleep he jumped out the window and ran off somewhere into the woods. While he was walking he seen a hill that had a view of the whole camp and cabins in all.

Oscar-Woah! How long have I been out.

Moon- a Week!

Oscar-I've been sleep for a entire week. (Wow that's amazing.)

Moon-I'll say we all thought you were dead.

Oscar-Heh I thought so too.

Moon-Hey you might wanna cover up your little elephant there.

Oscar-Oh! Covers himself up

Moon-Hold on real quick I can make you some shorts.

A few minutes later

Moon-Here ya go!

It was a pair of skylight blue shorts , crew cut white socks and red sneakers.

Oscar-Thanks mr.Moon these are so comfy how did you know my size and stuff.

Moon-Don't think about it too much. But you still need a shirt to cover up those bandages.

Oscar-A shirt I think I've seen one of in place where I was asleep it was the color of the water how it looks now.

Moon-Great now goodbye  
He said as the sun was coming up but Oscar just looked at him with tears in his eyes.

Moon- Oh honey what's wrong?

Oscar- Why...d-do people...k-keep leaving me alone

Moon- Don't cry I'm gonna be back later on but now it's just my time to rest I'll see you later so dry your face son.

As he started to rotate downwards and the sun had came up with a smile and a worried look on her face

Sun- oh dear I think you need to go eat some food dear. You look awful 

Oscar-I guess you're right we're is the nearest place I can get something to eat.

Sun- Well if you go back the way you came and take a left I think it's the big blue building in the middle.

As he wiped his tears away and started to walk to the camp he heard a loud horn and he just shrugged it probably meant nothing.

And while Oscar was walking he had discovered so many new creatures he never seen before some he befriended and some with sassy attitude tried to use their sass on him but it didn't work and he came in eyesight of the camp site he walked right into a herd of monsters 

Bump 

???-oh my are you alright little guy

Oscar-Yeah! I'm fine woah I never seen you before.

???- I was just about say the same thing to you 

They started to have a conversation with each other until two monsters looked and saw who he was and they started to scream

Ava-Howard! Get away from him that's the freak me and Blanche told you about

Oscar- Oh! That reminds me my name is Oscar Peltzer

Howard- Oh cute my name is Howard the Monster and this is Ava.

Ava- please Don't kill me I have a girlfriend.

Howard- And this is Blanche.

Blanche- H-hello

Howard- and this is Mortimer

Mortimer- Hello there Oscar

Howard- and this is Melvin and Melvin's girlfriend.

Both- Hello *gasp* hehehe

Howard- Adorable isn't it.

Howard- Wait where's Freddie 

Freddie- Here I am you guys I finally caught up do you know all of you move incredibly fast

Howard- Uhh...Freddie we were walking 

Freddie-Well I think I'm just outta shape then  
Howard-Anyway Oscar meet Freddie 

Oscar-Hi Freddie   
Freddie-Hi Oscar  
Susie-Hi Freddie   
Freddie-Hi Susie 

As he took a moment to realize what he said and slowly turned around to Susie winking at him.

Freddie-aaaaaaaaaaaaAaaaAaAaaahhhhhhh a witch and it's Susie 

As they all ran away leaving Oscar very confused and Susie laughing hysterically so hard that she started to snort. But soon after she calmed down.

Susie-That'll never get old so Oscar I'm glad I found you I was supposed to give you this when I first saw you but I procrastinated and left at in my cabin.

She hands him a hoodie and as he put it on it felt comfortable and warm and cozy and for some reason oddly satisfying that it brought a huge smile on his face.

Susie just looked at him confused as she thought 

It's just a jacket what's so special about it

Susie-Ok let's get you to your new living cabin you little snore log.

As she hopped on her broom she scooted up so he can sit behind her 

Oscar-Wait what's a sno-

He was cut off as she took off towards the campsite at Mach speed thankfully it wasn't that far she just wanted to go fast and do some tricks

At camp

Hedgehog Alexa Lucy and Max were walking together to the cafeteria for breakfast as alexia's little sister ran pass them with her little friends

Alexa- sigh I guess it pays to have a little sister but it's heck of a price

Hedgehog max and Lucy looked at each other and Lucy had this to say

Lucy- well we are the only child so I don't know how to feel about that.

Hedgehog-Yeah it can't be that bad

Max-Actually I think I might have a little brother or sister I don't know yet

All 3 of them- What! How do you know 

Max- I don't know I just feel it ya know.

Hedgehog-you are very confusing you know that. 

Max- Thank you. I'm going to take it as a compliment 

As they got near the mess hall Susie had just flew out the doors and as she passed them she smiled and yelled.

Morning Babies!

But they ignored it and walked in the mess hall as they stood in line a kid in front of them had got a very large amount of food on his tray and as he was walking he found a table where a sleepy panda eating some waffles all why this was happening hedgehog felt that she seen him before and wa-

Max- Hedgehog!

Hedgehog-Huh 

Max- get your breakfast also isn't that the guy from yesterday 

Alexa- Is it?

Lucy- It is.

Hedgehog- In that case.

She got a stack of pancakes with bacon

Max had got an omelette and sausage 

Lucy had just a stack of pancakes 

And Alexa had French Toast.

As all of them got their breakfast and went to they're table and ate as they looked at Oscar eating they were surprised to see even all that of his food within blinking moment.

Max- I guess he was hungry

Lucy-But how could he eat he was in pretty bad shape just last week

Alexa- I guess he just heals fast then huh.

Hedgehog-Impossible last we seen him we thought he was dead.

And within the next few minutes he went back for seconds the monster behind the counter tried to scar him off but it took was a smile from Oscar to make cower and give him his food and as he walked back everyone was staring at him because he made a monster fear him and after a few minutes he was done eating his food when he burped he woke up the sleeping panda.

Causing him to look at Oscar

???-Oh Hello There?

End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow you read another chapter again this is my first story so yeah I hope to only bring confusion and a good book for you to read.
> 
> Thank you for reading my friends.


	3. What are you?

A/N: Yeah I forgot to add these in the first chapter so here

Their Ages

Oscar-14  
Hedgehog,Max,Pepper and Alexa-13  
Oliver,Lucy-12

Younger Campers -5,6,8 and 10

Monsters are 30+ that's the show ages

Elves are 4000 I'm just ball parking here damn it.

I'm not doing ages for the creatures though it's pretty self explanatory.

Witches

Susie-400  
Betsy-15  
Alice-15

Fuck with me!

Back to the story

???- Oh hello there?

As the young panda rubbed his eyes and looked in front of him and asked

???- Who are you?

Oscar looked at him for a minute and then answered a question with another question 

???- Hey! You can't answer a question with ano- *yawns* estion that's n...not...how....it....works (went back to sleep.) zzz.

Oscar looked at him in confusion and he went off to grab a cup of water came back and splashed him with it that didn't wake him up so he left and got orange juice that didn't work so he had went and got a stack of pancakes and sat them in front of him all that did was show that he could eat in his sleep which was still impressive and instead of leaving the sleeping panda he just sat there and waited until he woke up.

30 minutes later 

???-*yawn* What a great nap I feel relaxed.

And looked across from him to see Oscar 

???-Oh hey your the guy from earlier what was you-

Oscar-I'm Oscar Peltzer 

Pepper- Oh. Well My name is Pepper Corn

Oscar-Pepper Corn?

Pepper- Yep so where is everybody 

Oscar-There gone to do some camp activities 

Pepper- Hey is your first day of camp?

Oscar- Yes! How could you tell.

Pepper- Because everyone been here at least for a week now and I *yawnn* haven't seen you before.

Oscar-Can you show me around then.

Pepper- *rubbing his eyes* that sounds like a lot of walking and I'm getting tired from just talking about it.

Oscar- I could just carry you on my back while you point everything out for me how's that sound.

Pepper- Hmmmmm...Deal! Let's go 

As Oscar put him on his back and started to walked through the campsite pepper pointed out all the people and creatures he seen and told him what they are and that lasted around a solid 5 minutes and then pepper fell asleep so he sat him down and put his blanket over him.

Oscar-Ok he wasn't helpful at all gotta find some one who knows this place.

As he walked off into the woods 12 minutes later he was lost and he didn't know where he was after looking around he tried to climb the trees but they just keep knocking him out 

Tree- didn't anyone ever teach you manners young man.

Oscar- Oh I'm sorry. But retrospect I never been around trees who'd talk move or anything I'm just lost can you show me how far is camp.

Tree- you're not that far just keep going and next time just ask before climb onto them ok.

Oscar- Yes ma'am!

As he ran the way he was pointed towards as he was running he looked at a strange looking plant it had a small body shape but nice smile as he walked toward it right as his finger was on the verge of touching it he was tackled by a monster.

Howard- you cannot touch that's a poisonous belly tickler if I would've been here a second later you would've felt a relaxing muscle killer causing a instantly painless death.

Oscar-Oh wow thanks for the save!

Howard- Now honey wanna tell me what are you doing way out here anyway.

Oscar-I'm trying to get back to the campsite

Howard- Well follow me I know where everyone is at right now or headed heh heh.

Oscar- That's Great! Hey on the way do you think you can you tell me how to survive in these woods and environment as well.

Howard-Of course I don't mind.

As they were walking Howard pointed out all the dangers of the island he gave Oscar some tips on how to survive the cold in the mountains and how to blend in plain sight of anybody and he also thought him how to make real mean gumbo out of his surroundings he gave examples on how not to be detected by anyone and how to move quick and silent. He taught him how to enhance his own smells and hearing as they we're getting close to a campfire they seen 4 campers and while they weren't paying attention   
Oscar looked at Howard and he chuckled 

Howard-go ahead show me what you learned 

As oscar went and moved quick silently and more efficiently he snuck up behind the 4 unexpected campers he tapped on one of their shoulders.

???-hmm... hey uh who just tapped my shoulder.  
???-Not me  
???-I didn't 

They looked at the fourth one

???- just for the record I'm way over here plus you would've heard me anyway.  
???-Fair point.

Then he tapped another one of them.

???-ok now I felt that max is this your doing.  
???-Nope plus I'm in front of you

???-Then who's doing it

Chuckle

With that one chuckle they all had looked at towards some giggling plants they were laughing at them but the 4 of them were very confused was it some type of weird wind or something as the 4 of them turned back around they saw a smiling Oscar alongside of Howard who was crying tears of joy

Howard-Oh...li...little buddy *inhale*....you're a quick learner I'm so proud of you.

Oscar-Oh no thanks to you I know how to do all that.

???-Um excuse me someone wanna tell us what just happened.

As the both of them looked at the 4. Howard had to apologize for Oscar was doing what he was instructed to do and after that he introductions were due as they were walking to the campfire.

Hedgehog-Sooo Oscar how does it feel?

Oscar-How does what feel?

Max-Dude your first day at camp.

Lucy-Yeah was it as fun you expect after being asleep for a whole week.

Alexa-Lucy.

Lucy-Hmm.

Howard- Stop talking for the moment sweetheart.

Oscar-How could I put this it was incredible I made some new friends,had a large breakfast and I got lost in the wood,learned how to do a bunch of things so if I had to say Today was amazing.

As they arrived to the campfire to see a bunch kids running around and playing some were playing with the monsters some were sitting by the campfire along three girls who happen and fly in on their brooms one was reading a book, one was laidback in a chair and the other one who was using her magic to make things active and it wasn't long before oscar was seen as betsy looked towards them causing oscar shiver and hide behind Howard.

Betsy-*sigh* hey uh Susie I think I found him.

Susie-huh where?

Alice- wait who that boy who slept for a week?

Betsy-Yeah him!

Both-where!!!

She then pointed where the group who at the time were just chilling out and getting to know oscar.  
As the three counselors were walking Betsy stopped them and it would be best if one of them should go get him not all three of them otherwise he'd either runaway or they could frighten the campers like last time.

Betsy- We definitely can't send Alice!

Alice-That seems fair.

Alice- I say we send Susie.  
Betsy-Yeah! Susie were sending you 

Susie-Fine don't blame me if he falls in love with me.

Betsy-Remember to be nice we don't need a panic we just need him come with us quietly   
Susie-Yeah Yeah! I got it mum.

She said as she walked towards the group

Susie- it's just one camper what's the big idea anyway it's not like he's a wizard.

As she got closer to the group a mini ufo flew past her and landed right in front of oscar and out it beamed a little alien hugging oscar it was adorable as he tried to squeeze him but couldn't still adorable though as Susie was just about to say his name he turned around to her and smiled 

Oscar-oh hello there miss.

Susie-oh hello I'm going to need you to come with me for a while.

Oscar-Oh ok. I'll be guys

As he got up Hedgehog had told him to be careful around Susie she's not nice as the other two so be on your guard

As they walked away from the group and walked towards Betsy and Alice as they were getting closer oscar started to blush and shiver bad enough to hide behind Susie as they arrived to them.

Susie- that's a teenager for you alright 

Alice-Hi Oscar nice to meet you properly for once heh heh.

Oscar- H-hi a-Alice 

Betsy-And I'm betsy.

Oscar- Oh hello b-Betsy.

Betsy-And the girl your hiding behind is Susie.  
Oscar-Susie. Oh *looks at her* you mean miss?  
Betsy-Yes! That is her name after all.

As they were talking over in the distance a rat watching them all on the beach from a safe distance of course as he ran into the woods without being followed or seen by anyone as he approached a abandoned house another one appeared and a few minutes one more had arrived.

???-can we undo the spell now   
???-yeah having a tail is fun and all but it gets annoying after awhile.  
???-Oh fine you big babies.

As they undid they're spells it revealed that it were 3 witches there was a 

a crocodile   
a bat  
And a dog.

???-there feel better now   
???-Yes Yes I do.  
???-Alright let's just call grandma Mildred and tell her what happened so far.

As the three of them lined up by each other and started to chant a spell and as they were finishing the spell suddenly there was some rustling through the bushes.

???- Who's there show yourself

The dog girl said while snarling and out came from the bushes was Mortimer the monster he had gotten lost from everyone else and was going back before he caught the gaze of the 3. As he slowly walked back into the bush one of the witches caught him with a paralyzing spell he started to cry as they got closer to him in fear of his life he tried to scream he tried to cry out, he even called out Betsy's name but no one could hear him as nothing but fear escaped from his gaze as the crocodile witch started to bite into him he winced at the pain he was feeling.

???-Aw why does she get the first bite.

???-Because I'm the oldest that's why.

???-And because she can tear through him easily so need I say more.

???- aww but I wanna hear him scream.  
???-oh I know we all do but we can't get caught so deal with it.

As the crocodile tears through his skin revealing the muscles of Mortimer he started to go unconscious he saw nothing but darkness came down upon his eyelids as he closed them tears came streaming down his face.

Mortimer(in his mind)-Why...Why...why I didn't even do anything I stayed away. I never got near witches and the only ones I knew were nice to me and I don't even get to apologize to them.

Oscar-Well why don't you.

Mortimer- O-Oscar is that you?

Howard-hey don't forget me.  
Ava-or me.  
Blanche-What about me.  
Freddie- hey don't cry were hear with you and I'll be there soon ok.  
Melvin-hey don't just ignore me and my girlfriend.  
Melvin's girlfriend- hi Mortimer.

Mortimer-hey there.

Hedgehog- what about us?

As he turned his head to see the whole camp and its inhabitants crying before him they had tears coming out of them harder than a waterfall even Betsy Susie and Alice were crying they tried not to but gave in to the enviable and as he geared up even harder oscar walked up to him and hugged him gently as he began to sing a song.

Oscar (Sad Singing)-Look up to God, put my head in the sky  
Loses after loses, I just wonder why  
I cry in the dark that's why I seen alright  
But I know that I'm special, not the average time  
It's alright to cry sometimes  
It's gon' be okay, gon' be fine  
We all gotta leave some day  
And that's the scariest thing  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
We all gotta leave some day  
And that's the scariest thing  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

As Mortimer began to hug oscar back he felt everything he was singing to him as he felt that everyone around him gave a group hug while crying they wanted to show him that he was fun to be around as he looked and seen his younger self to the side of him he pointed at the light and brought his hand as Mortimer took it he started to ascend in the sky as he looked down to the crying island.

Mortimer- *sniff* I love you guys.

This message was sent through out the entire island all the way to space  
The alien king himself felt it and started to cry.

???-what's wrong my king?

Alien king-An angel has just entered heaven and may he have a safe journey home.

Back at camp

As the 3 Unknown witches were walking away from the now deceased Mortimer they chuckled at how his face looked when torn open his rib cage and how they tore his left leg off as they left him to bleed out unfortunately for them he had already left on to his new life up above  
With a smile on his face.

Back at the campfire 

While everyone else was having a good time enjoying themselves all the monsters started to feel a little tears run down their face it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out either Ava just started to roll in a ball screaming and crying all of the younger campers seen this upsetting them causing their own water work to come out as the monsters had to comfort them when they felt this way.

But

This

Time

They

Needed 

Comfort right now.

Mortimer-Oh c'mon guys you're scarring their childhood. Could ya stop crying for a moment.

As they stopped for a moment and looked towards the sky there was a floating Mortimer with a halo above his floppy ears. They teased right back up Ava was starting to scream again but Blanche hugged her to try and keep her calmer than just how she was a moment ago.They ran towards him and brought him into a big group hug that he ever been in before.

Mortimer-Are you trying to get me to cry *sniff* c-cause it's wo-working  
I'm gonna miss you guys I'm glad we grew *sniff*up together and did what we're proud of tell god MoNsTeR I love her.

As he walked through the big hug and towards the witches he told them

Mortimer- I know what you did but you're heart's were in the right place so... just make sure they're safe okay.

They looked at him and he looked at Oscar who had only a single tear shot down his face.

Mortimer- H-hey oscar before I go do you think you sing that song one more time for me.

He wiped the tear and Oscar nodded cleared his throat,inhaled, and started to sing gently.

Oscar (Sad Singing)-Look up to God, put my head in the sky  
Loses after loses, I just wonder why  
I cry in the dark that's why I seen alright  
But I know that I'm special, not the average time  
It's alright to cry sometimes  
It's gon' be okay, gon' be fine  
We all gotta leave some day  
And that's the scariest thing  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
We all gotta leave some day  
And that's the scariest thing

As mortimer looked at the campers,the witches and the inhabitants of the island and all he could do was give them a stern smile as he started ascend into the sky he stopped one last time to look at his former home and went into his newest home 

We all gotta leave some day  
And that's the scariest thing  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

As he finished singing he walked off into the woods as he turned around to see if Howard and the others were still crying they were and he didn't wanna see it so he put his hood on and walked into the woods while being noticed by the 3 witches who ate Mortimer they followed him without being seen since everyone was crying anyway.

As he walked through the woods he walked past the creatures of the island who also heard about Mortimer and I guess word passes quickly around here as he tried his hardest to comfort them in their time of grief and he knew that no matter what he tried 

Few minutes later

He smelled something good...it smelled like food so he followed his trunk to the source of the intoxicatingly smell as he got closer it got stronger and his stomach started to growl as it didn't take him long to find it.....it took him by surprise that the smell came from Mortimer's body.

Oscar- M...Mortimer...n-no...this can't...b-*throws up* who did this and where are you legs...

???-we ate them

As Oscar turned around to see 3 girls in witches clothing but they weren't the three he knew.

Oscar- You 3 shouldn't be he- *gets head cut off by the crocodile witch*.

???-It is you who shouldn't have come here boy

As his head hit the ground the three of them gathered around his body and ripped apart leaving nothing but bones were left 

???-sorry but we can't be leaving evidence here so sorry cutie 

As they began to walk away 

Oscar-That hurt.

They stopped 

Oscar-That hurt. That hurt. That hurts you were the ones that did this to Mortimer.

???-yeah so.  
???-what can you do about it   
???-yeah you're just*snicker* a head.

As they laughed at Oscar limbs began to grow back the second they closed their eyes they were too foolish to realize what was happening right in front of them.

Oscar- you finished?

His body had fully grown back tail and all.

???-h...hold...on give us a sec we got one more

As they were laughing he walked past them and put on his light blue shorts and his ripped up hoodie to cover himself up. And as he turned around to see the 3 witches surprised faces 

Oscar- What?

???-what are you?

Oscar- An Elephant. Or so I've been told.

???-Make sense.

???-No it doesn't. Wha- *gets head cut off*

Oscar-That's for my head

???-D...did you ju- *gets head cut off*

Oscar-That's for Mortimer 

???-w...why you...I'll get you for this

Runs away

Oscar- oh no you don't.

As she was running she tried to call her broom and as soon it appeared so did Susie.

Susie- oh my? is this your broom?

???- Susie b...but how d...did you kno- *gets head cut off by oscar * t...hat.

Oscar- oh hello miss what are you doing here?

Susie-Nothing just flying around to get my mind clear.

As Oscar picked up the head and began to walked off she looked at him and just straight up asked

Susie-Hey Oscar.

Oscar-Hmm

Susie-What are you?

End of Chapter 3


End file.
